


Amore semplice

by thett



Series: Единственное увлечение [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Кеи и Мукуро как всегда отношения без амортизации.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amore semplice

\- Мукуро. Стоять.  
Стоять так стоять. Что ему, сложно? Настолько же несложно, насколько главе Комитета легко его поймать и вычислить. При должном отношении, разумеется. Когда Мукуро не возражает против того, чтобы его поймали - ему совершенно несложно. Поймать или не поймать виновника очередного школьного преступления - это проблемы Кеи, и Кея ловит, раз за разом ловит. Его упорство сродни глупому юношескому азарту, с которым Мукуро устраивает мелкие (по его меркам, конечно) пакости.  
Пожалуй, самое сложное тут - это не делать так каждый день и час.  
Обитателей коридора сдувает, как будто уже прозвенело на урок. Это неправда. Но Кея страшнее любого учителя и опоздания, и потому Мукуро стоит, и только Кен и Чикуса по бокам, на два шага назад.  
Кея буравит Мукуро неласковым взглядом, Мукуро спокойно чистит ногти. Под таким взглядом, вообще-то, хоть бери веревку и беги вешайся, но Мукуро же не из этих, верно? И пусть никто не узнает, сколько усилий пришлось приложить для того, чтобы добиться невозмутимости и улыбки - но нелюдь и король Мукуро продолжает радовать себя и редкую публику подобными шуточками над кровяным давлением Кеи Хибари.  
\- Школьный забор, листовки неприличного содержания, камера слежения в женской раздевалке, увольнительные письма учителям Ото-сан и Хино-сан, реактивы в кабинете химии. - Хибари чуть краснеет от возмущения и подходит ближе на шаг. - Я полагаю, ты заслуживаешь немедленного наказания.  
Но Мукуро уже чует неладное. На его лице - медовая усмешка.  
\- Доказательства?  
Руки скользят вниз, отпуская рукояти тонфа. В точку.  
\- Ты же знаешь, мне не нужны доказательства.  
Аах. Какое упущение.  
\- Школьный забор - Сасагава, листовки - Агитационная коалиция, камера - Ирие, письма - клуб журналистов, реактивы химичка сама перепутала. - Врет Мукуро с незамутненным взором. Ну правда, зачем бы ему самому распечатывать листовки... Сколько времени потратить нужно.  
\- В самом деле?  
\- Конечно, - склоняет голову к плечу Мукуро, - неужели у тебя есть причины мне не верить?  
У Кеи есть, разумеется. Тысяча и одна причина никогда и ни за что не верить Мукуро ни в какой ситуации. Но доказательств у него от этого больше не становится.  
\- Ну что же. Тогда твой галстук я сочту неверно повязанным.  
И он встает вплотную, чуть не стирая одним этим улыбку с лица, и жестко перевязывает галстук, затягивая тугой виндзор, почти душит, от него несет только чистой яростью, и Мукуро едва дышит, прижимая руки к бокам изо всех сил.  
Затем Кея уходит, а Мукуро стоит посреди коридора, так же высоко задирая подбородок, и думает, что сейчас пойдет и взорвет к чертям недавно выстроенный комплекс спортзала. Ему сейчас – совершенно несложно.

-*-

\- Стой, Мукуро.  
Мукуро стоит и неспешно затягивается. В последнее время у него появилась эта привычка. Мелкая моторика и расширение сосудов. Ему есть куда сбегать от своих желаний - они вполне невыполнимы, а стояк каждое утро мало того что хоть ладони сотри, так еще и после грез вполне определенного содержания. Хром сначала смущалась, потом хихикала, теперь, кажется, она учится смеяться. А что, у нее красиво выходит. У нее все красиво выходит.  
Как и у Кеи.  
Холодные пальцы выдергивают сигарету изо рта, и Мукуро с удовлетворением думает, что хоть какая-то польза у сигарет точно есть. Они бесят Кею. А раз так - он никогда не бросит курить, видимо. Как минимум пока не окончит институт.  
...хотя ошибкой было бы думать, что он хоть тогда отстанет, призрак справедливости и гроза преступников. Кея Черный Плащ. Дисциплинарный комитет вечности. Аминь.  
\- Что это?  
У Кеи растрепанные волосы и рубашка расстегнута аж на две пуговки. Восхитительная вольность. Не бежал, нет - Кея бегать не умеет, но шел быстро, отпугивая развевающимися рукавами пиджака потенциальных жертв. В руках у него расписание, наверняка содранное с главной информационной доски - вон подпись ректора виднеется. Мукуро смотрит ему в глаза, потом губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке, потом он не сдерживается и начинает ржать. Как приятно.  
Хибари - идеальный допинг. Мукуро пока не видит и не предвидит сил, которые могли бы ему помочь отказаться от этой заразы.  
\- Расписание, Кея. Кея, это расписание. Унеси его, может? Студенты волнуются, наверное...  
Внешне Кея все тот же. Но Мукуро видит, что левое веко слегка дергается, ах, бедняжка, схватил тик. Нахватаешься тут. После славной вечеринки с профессорской частью, куда Мукуро попал ну совершенно случайно, кафедра напару с деканатом как-то дружно решила, что было бы забавно студентам учиться в выходные. Ну и что, что дневная форма. С девяти до девяти. А Кея работает. Обхохочешься же.  
Сколько раз он сдерживал себя - не сосчитать. Но тут поводок с выдержки соскальзывает почти ощутимо, и Мукуро чувствует сталь на горле, он зажимает кадык, не давая дышать. А может, дышать не получается от близости, чрезмерно близко и жарко, еще чуть-чуть и можно дотянуться до губ... Глаза Хибари прозрачны от злости, такая темная прозрачная муть, крапинки и узоры радужки, но взгляд Мукуро упорно соскальзывает на губы.  
\- Чтобы расписание завтра было как прежде. Крайний срок - послезавтра.  
Мукуро не отзывается, смотря в эти глаза и мысленно обрывая лепестки маргариткам - знает, не знает, знает?  
\- Понял меня? - Тонфа нажимает сильнее, в глазах мутнеет, но голос хриплый вовсе не от этого.  
\- Да.  
\- Не слышу, - глаза блестят сталью и жестокостью, и Мукуро в который раз спрашивает себя - может, все-таки знает, видит насквозь, а эти прыжки и атрибутика для него как прелюдия, полюбившаяся уже им обоим? Что будет, если его прижать прямо тут, разложить на парте после лекции, что, если он вот прямо сейчас чувствует ногой стояк, если его самого это возбуждает - тогда что?  
От сладкой неопределенности в животе скачут демоны. Но его выдержка, как ни прискорбно, все еще внушительней, чем у Кеи, и Мукуро просто шепчет тому на ухо: да, да, конечно, мистер Санкция, я верну обратно, раз тебе не смешно.  
Ему же не сложно.  
Ему же не сложно?

-*-

\- Мукуро, стой…  
Для того, чтобы управлять иллюзиями, необходимо иметь великую силу воли и чистый разум. Разум сейчас в пролете, а вот сила воли вытягивает свое, отрывает его от Кеи, убирает руки со спины под рубашкой, распутывает ноги, вздергивает подбородок и тянет за шею удавкой. Во взгляде Кеи – удивление, пока только оно, ну надо же, послушался. И пока не захватила ярость, Мукуро целует его опять, притягивая к себе за ремень, затыкает рот, и руки Хибари медленно, будто против воли, ложатся на плечи.  
Неожиданно. Непредсказуемо. Ожидаемо годами, прекрасно до безумия.  
Он успевает разглядеть в близких полуприкрытых глазах дымку, и еще – удовольствие, но это не факт, потому что через несколько секунд под ребра с приятным хрустом врезаются тонфа, и вот он – трезубец, вот иллюзии, вот на полу корчатся люди, дорогие Кее, и его лицо слегка кривится от боли. Ну что тебе стоило позволить мне, сожалеет Мукуро – а Кея видит не одного Мукуро, а десять, и все они такие красиво затраханные и некрасиво побитые, аж жуть, вдруг проймет. Что стоило хоть раз сдаться, тебе бы понравилось, я же знаю и даже ты знаешь. Знаешь! Ты! Кея атакует одну из копий, тонфа легко проходят сквозь воздух. Очередная атака – ломается учительский стол, на котором до этого валялась стройная иллюзия, летят щепки, а иллюзорная копия корчится, прикрывая рану на животе.  
\- Клоун, - шипит разозленный Кея, - не прощу.  
Ну да, конечно.  
Не успеешь, может быть?  
Убитая страсть обращается в силу, силу подпитанную и направленную. Если обычно они примерно равны, то сейчас – Мукуро сильнее, Мукуро быстрее. И от задетой гордости, и от пораненной чувственности он горит огнем, и огонь этот лижет Кее пятки. Кея крутится, нападая – это вполне бессмысленно, ну какое оружие может победить иллюзии… У Кеи такого нет. Сейчас нет.  
Вполне возможно, что лет через десять, раздраженный донельзя, ненавидящий все, включая самого себя, он и смог бы. Обращая в силу нелюбовь и отвергнутые желания. Но сейчас он меньше, он младше, слабее – ненамного, но это смертельная разница.  
Мукуро не даст ему десяти лет.  
…он останавливает движение, чуть не коснувшись шипом кожи.  
Там нежно розовеет недавно поставленный засос.  
И это совершенно не сложно.

-*-

Рокудо, стой.  
Надо же, по имени. Надо бы это пресечь, думает Мукуро лениво, подсечка – Кея прыгает, банальный удар в живот, блок, поворот, схватить за руки, не удержать. Кея бьет локтем в челюсть, попадает. Рот наполняется кровью. Кровь – это пустяки, в общем-то, но неприятно.  
Кен и Чикуса, поймав взгляд Мукуро, скручивают Кею у стены.  
Вот теперь я тебя внимательно слушаю.  
\- Мукуро, ты забываешься-  
\- Мукуро-сан. Для тебя.  
Глаза Кеи – чистое серебро, его присутствие кружит голову. Чепуха, стегает себя Мукуро невидимой плетью по невидимо-голым плечам. Он успел немного отвыкнуть от этой ауры убийства, всегда окружавшей Хибари, и зря, наверное. Эта ни с чем не сравнимая манера вызывать на поединок манерой речи, движениями тела, выражением глаз и изгибом шеи.  
Это привело его в мафию и сделало ценным кадром. Мукуро же было на крови написано вилами быть среди убийц.  
Вот и встретились два одиночества.  
\- Убери ублюдков. – Небрежно кивает Кея по сторонам, - а то я уберу сам.  
Резон в его словах есть, и Мукуро отпускает Кена с Чикусой. Его люди из особняка давно уехали, а вот Кея, видимо, ждал давно. Ну, допустим, он дождался.  
Если бы эта хренова чертова чернушная атмосфера еще не заводила его, как было всегда, и даже сильнее…  
Но взять себя в руки после стольких лет, не завести чужие руки за спину, не наставить трезубец к шее и не позволить себе все, что так хотелось – несложно. Почти.  
Несложно, убеждает себя Мукуро. Поговорить так поговорить.

-*-

Мукуро.  
В его мирах ему рады. В его мирах – грешники и кошмары. Все, что надо, когда хочется хорошенько отвлечься. Он не берет с собой Хром почти никогда. Учил ее там, конечно. Ей хватило. Ну то есть она, разумеется, придет за ним, если понадобится, и вытащит демонов из ада, если это будет нужно, но по доброй воле Хром не пускается в ночные прогулки. В ее жизни нет таких проблем, чтобы миры Мукуро казались ей хорошим парком.  
Это замечательно.  
Он же ходит сам, сам, ему там так извращенно-хорошо. Способов прогуляться в астрале – тысяча и один. Он может просто уронить голову на подушку и заснуть, и всю ночь весьма правдоподобно шляться где попало. Он может выйти гулять в город, и постепенно под его ступнями город преобразится. Такой мягкий плавный переход по брусчатке под белыми фонарями. Идешь себе, идешь – а по сторонам уже мертвые с косами, и случайный прохожий, прикуривающий сигаретку на углу, всего лишь не прячет в ладонях зажигалку: у него и так руки горят.  
Попроси у таких закурить – и утром на тебе будут ожоги.  
Все, что угодно, лишь бы не видеть по ночам лица, которое в своей затаенной ненависти будет пострашнее всех этих миров.  
Мертвецы? Несложно.  
Сложно не думать о капитане Хибари, вот оно что. 

-*-

Стой.  
Ну, допустим, я встану на колени. Это что-то изменит?  
Да вряд ли. Любовь – ужасно сильный наркотик, и ему нужны все силы, чтобы от нее отказаться. Кея вызвал чрезмерную зависимость. Переходим на героин.  
Несложно.

-*-

Мукуро.  
Я могу слишком сильно захотеть видеть тебя на коленях однажды. В своей спальне, допустим. Со связанными руками. Или тебя это не пугает?  
Уходи, Кея, это несложно.

Ему не сложно уйти сейчас.  
Он слишком хорошо знает, что вернется.

Несложно.


End file.
